Of Blood and Lance
by Clayxyinyang
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at the temple to warn the monks and help them overcome an upcoming evil. Clayxoc! I sucks at summaries. Rating MIGHT change due to upcoming language and a little blood. I'm not writin' any more unless I get some GOOD reviews!
1. The Vision

_Hello, peoples! This is my first fanfic! The first chapter is short, but it will get better as I add more chapters._

_Well, enjoy!!!!_

Another lightning bolt. I listened for the thunder carefully. When it did come, I let it fill me up; fill me up with unknown power as it rolled across the sky. I love this weather, the thunder especially. That's my favorite part.

As I sat on my favorite rock, I was thinking. I was also half-way into a meditative trance. As the raindrops fell down my face, I began to see a bloody scene. I was looking into the future, if you will. I could never control what I was going to see, it just happened.

I stood to get a better view. Often when I "saw the future," it was as if I was really there. As I looked outwards, toward the battlefield, I saw four warriors, each wielding their own element. They weren't too bad. I assumed that unlike me (not to brag,) they only learned one.

I was taught all four, including a little bit of the weather element. Earth was my favorite, though, because it suited my personality.

The warriors were the victors. Or at least that's what I thought I saw. It was hard to tell. They were all so sad. Then I remembered. When my "vision" started, there were four warriors, and their dragon. Now, there were only three warriors, and their dragon.

_Was it any good???_

_Well, I'll have to find out from you. Please review!!_


	2. The Urgent Message

_Hi peoples, again! This is chapter two. If you were wondering why there was no disclaimer in the first chapter, it's because I really didn't write any Xiaolin Showdown stuff. But, if it makes you happy:_

_Disclaimer for ch. 1: For some idiotic reason, I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN. Poopies._

_Disclaimer for ch. 2: Sadly, I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN. If I did, Clay would be unable to be on the show anymore because he'd be making out with me 24/7. _

_And now for chapter 2!!! Yay!!!_

After the vision, I was no longer "in a peaceful place." I was in panic mode. You would be, too, if you knew that dragon, which I did. Actually, I was very good friends with the little dragon, Dojo Kanojo Cho. (A/N: Sorry if I spelled "Kanojo" wrong. Let me know if I did.)

If he still lived in China, I could still stop this madness. Often I had had visions that were hard to decipher, and I still can't decipher some to this day. But I knew exactly what this one meant. It was common sense. One of those warriors had died in battle.

On my way to the temple, I thought about many things. I thought about why I had left the temple in the first place, why I hated China so much, and if the monks at the temple would even talk to me, since I left. To my surprise, I caught myself thinking about how Trata (A/N: the pronunciation is trah-tuh), my dragon, would react; she hadn't seen Dojo in quite a while.

I just hoped they were ready for a surprise visitor; I hadn't thought to call and warn them I was coming.

_Meanwhile, at the temple:_

Omi, Rai, Kimiko, and Clay weren't training because of the rain. Omi was the only one depressed because of it. The four wudai warriors were doing chores. (A/N: Yes, they are all wudai warriors in my story, because I don't like the fact that Rai's the leader. So there.)

"Cheer up, lil' dude," said Raimundo, "It's just one day." "Yes," Omi pouted, "I suppose you are right. But I really don't care what the weather is; I want to run, and jump, and kick."

When the four monks finished their chores, Master Fung let them do as they wish. (Except for Omi, who wanted to "run, and jump, and kick.") So, Clay went on the porch to whittle a cow or something, Kimiko went to her "room" and played "Goo Zombies," Rai practiced his soccer in the library (bad Raimundo!), and Omi, with a heavy heart, went to the Wu vault to meditate.

Around one in the afternoon, Clay saw a slim figure off in the distance. He could have sworn it was Dojo, but Dojo was napping right beside him. "Hey, Dojo, wake up," he said, nudging the dragon, "somethin's out there." "What?" said the sleepy dragon, "That's impossible. I have this place on...complete...lock...down...zzzzzz."

"Dojo, I'm serious, wake up!" Clay said a little louder. "What!?!" said the now-alert Dojo. "What's that, it looks like a...a..." Clay started.

"Trata!" yelled Dojo, "Trata's back!" "Who?" asked a puzzled Clay. "Let's go!" Said Dojo, and whisked Clay out into the rain. "Dojo! What in tarnation is a-" Clay started. But he was too shocked to speak. There it was in front of him, a pretty lavender dragon with cream horns on her head, and a beautiful girl on the dragon's back. The two dragons circled each other twice giving Clay a bit of a queasy feeling in his stomach.

They flew back to the temple in silence, the girl on the dragon's back apparently trying to get to the temple as fast as possible, a somber look on her face. Clay wanted her to slow down, he wanted to look at her, really get a look at her. Oh well, she wasn't going to slow down just for him.

They eventually arrived at the temple, and the girl didn't wait for her dragon to touch ground. She actually jumped off ten feet from the ground. She ran inside, and Clay was eager to see where she was going. So, he hopped off as well (at a reasonable distance from the ground), and headed into the temple after her.

When Clay finally found her, she was talking to Master Fung. He was listening very intently, and when she was finished, he called all the monks into the room and asked her a few questions. "Now, do you remember which one it was, Yinyang?" _Yinyang, _Clay thought, _that must be her name. What an odd name, like Hannibal Bean's bird...then Trata must be her dragon. _

Yinyang thought for a moment, and then pointed toward kimiko. "That one was there, she was crying." She thought for another moment, and then decided to point to Raimundo. "So was that one, he had his arm around the girl..." At this Rai blushed and Kimiko raised her eyebrows at Rai. At this point poor Yinyang was stumped. "I'm afraid I...I'm not sure, I..." then she remembered. "That one was the one that wasn't there. I would've remembered that hat." And to Clay's horror, Yinyang was pointing at him.


End file.
